


Memories

by WritingMachine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine/pseuds/WritingMachine
Summary: Naruto is hurting and goes to the place that makes her forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.
> 
> This kind of just popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Walking through the street should have given her peace as it usually did but it didn’t. Nothing ever seemed to give her peace anymore. After everything she had seen, everything she had done she didn’t think anything would ever give her peace again. 

Looking around she could see all of the smiling faces, most of them pointed in her direction but she could seem to make herself return the smiles.

Stopping in the middle of the street she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day but she just couldn’t seem to enjoy it. Looking back down she started walking. She didn’t know where she was going and just picked a direction to go in. Letting her feet guide her she could go back to her thoughts.

Before she knew it she was in front of a door she recognized. Shocked, she looked around but no one was around. She didn’t know if she wanted to knock and see if he was home or if she should just leave. Before she could decide the door opened. 

Kakashi smiled at her, his face bare. “Maa, Naruto-chan, how long are you going to stand out there?”

Just seeing his smiling face made her feel better. He made the memories go away. Naruto smiled back and walked in, away from the memories for a while.


End file.
